


Focus Cyrstals and how to use them

by FionaOrion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Butt Plugs, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Mind alteration, Mostly Smut, Object Insertion, Ridiculous Insertion, Shameless Smut, Should not be possible, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaOrion/pseuds/FionaOrion
Summary: 'It was never going to fit, it was simply too big' Leah thought as she looked at the focus crystal"But you're the group caster"





	Focus Cyrstals and how to use them

'It was never going to fit, it was simply too big', Leah thought as she looked at the focus crystal, it was thicker than her thigh by about half again at its thickest and came up to the middle of said thigh. 

The party had broken through the first and second set of seals on the temple grounds, and were looking for ways to break the third when Sarah, fucking Sarah had gone pillaging what she could find and activated a trap, shutting the colossal doors behind them, with no way to open them. 

The party were trapped, with the only way out was forward deeper into the temple to find a back way out, and that was the problem. 

The third door had a powerful magical seal that required careful constant control of the sorcerers power, and lots of it, Leah was a sorcerer, the only one of the party, after learning about her magical gift she had tutored under the greatest sorcerer of all time Holly Hawksong, Leah was a very accomplished spell caster, but not a powerful one, her skill was technical and controlled but her power was just below average. 

And this door required a lot of power. 

Now sorcerers can boost their power through focus crystals, stones that thrummed with naturally occurring magical power, they were stones that absorbed the natural magic of the world. A sorcerer could harness this power through touching it. The closer the stone was too you when you touched it increased the amount of magical energy the sorcerer could draw upon.  
This naturally resulted in many sorcerers to carry their stones... Internally, out of risk of passing it through, it was very rarely ingested, that narrowed it down. 

Leah herself wasn't a stranger to this, she had her own stone, a light mossy green in colour fashioned into a plug that rests nestled inside her ass at all times, about the width of a peach at its widest. It wasn't uncommon, even though when ordinary folk found out they often accused Leah of being a slut. It was normal for sorcerers though, hell her tutor Hawksong was the most respected sorcerer had a crystal thicker than Leah's fist stored inside her womb. 

However the stone that Leah had carried around inside her was not nearly powerful enough to open the door. But the barbarian; Dot had found a sub chamber that housed a glowing monstrosity of a focus crystal. It glowed light blue, and had 12 focusing runes going down its side, 12 being the most powerful magical number, and hell, Leah's has 2 focus runes.  
It had a tapered tip that widened as it reached the bottom before it had a sharp taper back, not unlike a butt plug, except that the size of said butt plug would be suitable for a small giant. 

"Well your the spell caster" Dot said. "Can't you open the door?" 

"It needs too much power, more than I have" she informed her 

"And that glowing butt plug of yours gives you power yeah?" asked Sarah

"Focus crystal but yes" she replied 

"But it's not powerful enough, pun intended" 

"Yes" Leah ignored the joke.

"So use this one" Sarah finished, giving the large focus crystal a slap as she spoke 

"But it's far too big, it'll never fit me" Leah reiterated 

"We're trapped in here" Dot said "You have to try." 

"I - I don't think I can manage." 

"We'll help you" Sarah said coming up behind Leah, grasping her waist with both hands, both of them were a over a head taller than Leah. 

Dot came up and grabbed Leah from the other side, pressing her impressively toned body against her, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

This was moving fast. 

Sarah dropped to her knees and Leah could felt her hands pry her butt cheeks apart, revealing the plug shaped focus crystal. 

Leah felt something wet touch the skin around the plug and realised that it was Sarah's tongue playing with the plug in her ass hole coiling in and around it, Leah let out a unintentional moan. 

"I think she likes this" Dot commented as she held Leah tight. There was a chuckle from Sarah, and a gloved hand grasped the plug, pulling and twisting it out of her ass slowly, until it popped out and Sarah's tongue replaced it, Sarah pushing herself as deep as she could inside of her, Sarah had an unnaturally long tongue, and she knew how to use it, the pleasure was immense. 

Leah could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as Sarah ate her ass out like she was born to do it. A gloved hand belonging to Sarah snaked it's way between Leah's legs and began to tease her drenched pussy lips. 

It was torture, at this point Leah just wanted to keep feeling good. The tongue withdrew from Leah's ass with a disappointed groan from Leah and Dot chuckled. 

"Don't worry Leah, I'm not done with you" said Sarah with an taunting tone. "Just gotta breathe, but let's lube these up, gotta start stretching you out". she said as she pushed two gloved fingers into Leah's dripping pussy at the same time that she drove her tongue back into her ass. 

Leah's legs were trembling, and Dot helpfully grabbed a butt cheek in each large hand and partiality lifted her off the ground, spreading and kneeing her ass to give Sarah better access 

Sarah had spoken in the past about her conquests with the fairer sex often taunting and trying to get into Leah's pants in the past, Leah had often turned her down after all Leah was straight, she liked guys okay! 

But having Sarah's skilled tongue and fingers assaulting both holes at once, Leah was beginning to change her mind, she wondered if she could ever go back to anyone else than Sarah. Sarah added a third gloved finger just as Leah was getting used to the two, then a fourth, then a thumb, Leah had never been stretched open so far. And was beginning to pant and moan lewdly. 

Just as Leah was reaching her peak, the godly tongue and fingers withdrew 

"Wha?" 

"You forgot we are stretching out your ass Leah" Sarah said, "Flip her around Dot" 

Without a word Dot turned Leah around in her grasp hands still spreading her ass, Leah's legs now pointed upwards and spread open. 

"Now let's get to work" Sarah said. She lent forwards and pressed a kiss to Leah's pussy, while Sarah's fingers had stretched her beyond anything she had had previously, Leah was young and her pussy wasn't yet stretched to permanence yet. 

Two gloved fingers pushed their way into Leah's ass as Sarah made a scissoring motion with them, stretching out her inner walls, 

At the same time Sarah began to eat her out, if Leah thought the tongue in her ass was good, then this was miles better, Sarah's tongue was dexterous, wet and long, able to press at angles that Leah had never had explored with her fingers and dildos. 

The leather of her gloves was an odd texture, they gripped the walls of her ass but the natural lubricant of Leah's pussy juice caused them to release and glide past before it pulled too hard 

Having a focusing crystal constantly buried in her ass, two fingers was easily accommodated, and so once again, two became three, three became four and four became Sarah's thumb teasing at her rim, waiting to push into her. 

It was the widest that Leah had been stretched before and as Sarah's thumb and fingers pushed further into her, the pleasure of being stretched had Leah in a haze.

But being a sorcerer, Leah was smart, and analytical, being stretched like this should have had some level of pain, in her haze she wondered before remembering. 

Sarah was an Eline, Elines when Mating excreted an aphrodisiac that reduced pain and tenseness, being a Eline was also why Sarah has such a long tongue, Elines were made for pleasure. 

"Hey Leah" Sarah asked? 

"Mmm ye-h?" Leah moaned out 

"Have you ever been fisted before?" 

"N-no" 

Leah could feel Sarah's grin even if she couldn't see it. 

"Well today's the day" 

Sarah buried her face back into Leah's pussy as she pushed her hand deeper into Leah's ass, the rim stretching over the knuckle of her thumb and pushing further in with a pop, until Sarah's entire hand was wrist deep inside Leah's ass, the entire glove inside of her as well 

Leah saw stars as she came violently, legs thrashing in Dots powerful grasp arms flailing and pussy spraying and clenching around Sarah's tongue. 

Several moments past, Leah wasn't aware of how many but when she came back to herself, not much had changed, she was slumped against Dots chest as she had now sat down on the cracked throne, hands still gripping her ass possessively, Sarah's hand was buried deep in Leah's ass and Sarah's drenched face was resting on Leah's thigh, looking up at her. 

"Enjoy yourself?" Sarah asked, Leah nodded 

"Good because we have just begun" Sarah finished and began pushing her hand deeper inside Leah 

"Oh gods" 

Sarah's arm pushed and winded it's way deeper into Leah's ass, several times Sarah pulled back to her wrist before restarting in a slow thrusting motion each time pushing deeper and deeper. 

Sarah's hand was not dormant either as her fingers inside her ass spread out and closed, stretching Leah's insides, never in the same place twice. Sarah's other hand was also not dormant, as She began to push her fingers inside Leah's pussy, lubing them up as she had done with the first. It was when Sarah's arm was elbow deep in Leah that Sarah spoke again 

"Leah, darling" 

Leah had been staring off at the ceiling in a haze of pleasure, but at her name being called she looked down at Sarah. Sarah's green eyes were boring into hers and with a soft voice Sarah spoke, 

"Look down Leah " 

Leah looked down at her belly and could see her belly bulge in the middle, about where Sarah's hand ought to be, pushing up against the skin, it was.. Erotic to see, to be able to see just how deep her friends arm was buried in her ass. 

"By the makers of the world that's hot" Dot spoke up for the first time in a while. 

"Don't worry Dot" said Sarah, "We won't forget you. We'll tend to you after we get Leah prepared and done, won't we Leah?" 

At this point Leah didn't care about propriety or anything really, at this heightened pleasure Leah reckons she would agree to anything Sarah would say, 

"Y-yeah" Leah said as she turned her head around and planted a kiss on Dots jaw. 

"No rush, I can wait," Dot said 

"Well, time to step it up" said Sarah 

Sarah pulled her arm out to the wrist once more agonising slow. Then, pulling her gloved fingers out of Leah's pussy she pressed her fingers flush with her wrist and pushed both her arm and fingers into Leah's ass, stretching her further, Leah's kiss on Dots jaw had dissolved into a full blown kiss against the larger, rougher barbarian, and gasped and moaned loudly into Dots mouth when she was stretched, 

"How you doing Leah babe?" Sarah asked stopping her push 

"M-more, deeper" Leah moaned and tried to push down on Sarah's hands in an attempt to get them deeper, but Dots hands kept her firmly in place. 

"Okay then" Sarah pushed both hands deeper into Leah's wider and wider growing ass, until the knuckles on Sarah's second hand pushed past the rim, with an accompanying powerful orgasm from Leah, as both hands were now wrist deep inside her. 

Sarah didn't stop, alternating the thrusting of her arms, Leah didn't get any chance to recover as she came down from her second orgasm, being relentless thrust inside of, it was when both arms were elbow deep that Sarah stopped

"I think you're ready Leah, don't you?" And Sarah turned to look at the enormous blue glowing focus crystal, 

Leah followed her gaze and what she saw before as impossible, as something that would break her if she tried, Leah now saw it as a challenge as something she wanted so badly, to be stretched beyond her limits, past her breaking point, to conquer it, like a climber reaching and beating a perilous summit, she wanted to feel its power course through her, to feel its magical heart beat deep inside her ass 

"I'm ready" she said clearer than anything else she had said, mind clear, she would take this monstrosity, she would feel it in her, she would have it inside of her and she would make it hers, a part of her, stretching her wide and painfully. Dot stood up, and Sarah followed, keeping her arms inside Leah's ass as they made their way over to the focus crystal

It seemed to glow brighter as if it knew that someone was coming to claim it, that all 24 inches, 2 feet, all 61 centimetres and it's 9 inch diameter would be inside Leah soon enough 

It rested on small rise, the height that Dot carried her at meaning Leah's ass was an inch above its wide tip. 

Sarah began to withdraw her arms slowly until the first hand popped out and then the second, Leah moaned and shook with anticipation, her ass gaping wide and prepared, her pussy dripping onto the stones length, helping to lubricate it. 

soon it would be in her 

"Shit, hang on" said Sarah 

"What?" Leah half moaned and growled 

"I've lost a glove in there" said Sarah sheepishly, holding up both glistening hands one sans glove 

Dot barked in laughter and Leah blushed 

Sarah pushed her non gloved hand back into Leah's ass, this time with much more ease, reaching deep inside her, feeling around for her miss glove 

"Hang on, it's here somewhere, where are- aha" Sarah said, half to herself before gripping the glove and withdrawing her arm, pulling the glove with her, it was and odd feeling for Leah, but she didn't care, she had waited long enough. 

Finally Sarah withdrew her glove and put it back on her hand, making a squelching sound as the fluid inside was pushed out. 

This was it. 

Dot began to lower Leah down onto the focus crystal, the stone was cool to the touch. It's tip entered easily into Leah's well stretched hole, but soon enough filling her as Leah descended, the cracks and grooves in the stone catching and rubbing against her rim and walls. She began to get fuller and fuller as she took inch after inch, the bulge in her belly was substantially noticeable at this point, and Leah wasn't even half way. 

Leah was in heaven, painful agonising pleasurable pain. if felt like she was born for this, that her destiny was to take this massive mountain inside her. 

"That's a good girl, you're doing it Leah, your halfway there, I'm so proud of you " Sarah was saying encouraging to Leah. 

Leah was feeling the stretch now as she continued to descend, she was stretched beyond what she had thought possible, and It felt... 

Good 

But not good enough, Leah needed all of it. 

Leah urged Dot to let her take over and Dot for the first time since this began let go of Leah's ass, 

Leah was standing on her own now, legs and ass spread wide to accommodate the focus crystal. 

And she continued to push down, inch after inch she descended, the bulge in her getting huge. 

Until shes couldn't go any further, no matter how she pushed and wiggled the next two inches would not budge. Sarah was leaning down to look underneath Leah. 

"Come on Leah, just two more inches and it's in" 

"I - I- I can't" 

Sarah snapped her head up and looked at Leah 

"What? Sure you can, you've gotten so far." 

"No, it - it won't budge" 

Leah was distraught, despair filled her, she wanted this so badly, to be full, to be filled by this behemoth, to have it part of her, but she couldn't do it, it wouldn't be part of her. 

Tears streamed down Leah's face as she began to cry 

"Are you okay Leah? Are you hurt?" Dot began to ask 

"No, I just--I want this so much, please" 

"Do you want us to help you Leah?" Sarah asked looking Leah in the eyes. 

Tears leaking Leah nodded 

Sarah looked up and said "Dot?" 

Leah felt both of Dots hands grab her waist. And Sarah's on her shoulders to steady her, 

"You sure about this Leah?" 

"Make me whole" Leah responded 

Dot pushed Leah's hips down hard and what was impossible became possible. 

Leah's ass dropped onto the stone floor, a pillar inside of her, her ass stretched over its huge width, spreading her open before entering her with a pop and all 24 inches of stone were inside of her, stretching her wide. the stone glowed brightly inside of her, visible through her skin, as Leah opened her eyes during her earth-shattering orgasm that put all others to shame, her eyes were a solid glowing blue. And drool seeped out of her mouth. 

She had done it, Leah could feel every crack, every crevice, all the carved runes pressed against her walls, every single part of the stone buried in her ass she could feel, it's power pulsed inside her like a great heartbeat spreading to all her nerve endings and stimulating her, prolonging her orgasm. 

She was home. 

Leah didn't just feel pleasure, although she felt more of that than she had ever. She felt happy, not just in the pleasure centres of her brain, and ass. But happy in her soul, like she had found her soulmate and it was currently 24 inches inside her ass hole. 

It was as if she had just gotten to where she belonged, impaled on her soul mate. 

"Leah? Leah?" a voice was calling. It took several moments for Leah to figure out who was calling her 

Leah was sitting on the raised part of the room, her ass touching the ground, her soulmate was bulging out of her belly still cool to to touch inside of her and Leah realised that it was cool because she wanted it to be, and it accommodated, she wanted none of this feeling to blend in with her other senses 

Sarah and Dot were in front of her, peering around her bulge, gazing at her with concern. She looked dreamily at them. 

"You okay there Leah?" 

"I'm perfect" said Leah in response, "Thank you" 

"That's a relief" Sarah sighed, sitting back on her heels. "Did you know your eyes are glowing blue now? It's kinda cool" 

"Mm, I like it" Leah said absently. 

"But hey, look at you! You did it!" exclaimed Sarah and she reached out a hand and patted the stone through Leah's bulging belly, the stone glowed a little brighter as Leah realised that along with her soulmate of stone inside her she wanted Sarah to always be with her. 

"Sarah?" 

"Yeah Leah?" 

"Stay with me? As my lover?" 

Sarah blinked and was silent a moment before he face broke out in a grin 

"After that display? How could I not? 

Sarah moved forward around the bulge, gripping it for support with a wet gloved hand and pressed a kiss to Leah. 

"Cute and all, but don't we have a door to get through?" Dot interjected. 

"Oh yeah, Leah can you stand with that?" 

Normally Leah would say no, the amount of stone inside her was immense, but they were part of each other in soul now, so with ease, as if she didn't have the world's largest butt plug inside her, Leah stood, the bulge pushed out up and in front of her. 

"Whoa impressive" Sarah said, also standing. 

The three of them stood and walked back to the main chamber, Leah most of her clothing missing stood in the centre, facing the door, she tapped into the power of the focus crystal and knew that she didn't even need to unlock the magical seal. 

With the power inside her now, she could just break it. 

And so she did. The Stone cracked and crumbled In front of them. 

"I get the feeling our tomb breaking got a lot easier" said Dot. 

No one responded. 

After a moment Sarah turned to Leah and asked 

"Hey Leah? Can I have this?" Sarah held up Leah's old focusing crystal in her hand, it seemed tiny all of a sudden. 

"Sure" Leah responded. Sarah pulled down her pants and began to push the much smaller plug, still wet from being inside Leah, into her ass. 

"Ooh tingly" 

"Gimmie your hand" Leah said 

Sarah placed her hand in Leah's and Leah placed Sarah's hand to be pressed up against the flat of the base of Leah's focus crystal. Leah pressed her fingers up against the plug now buried in Sarah's ass 

Both plugs glowed bright, the smaller one turning from green to blue, Sarah cried out in shock and collapsed on the ground. 

"The hell?" started Dot 

"She's fine, I just connected our focus crystals and us by extension." 

"You what?" Sarah asked, breathing heavy, her face flushed with pleasure. 

"Sorcerers are always bound to their focus crystal we can always feel them, you can bind yourself to multiple, I bound these two together with me, and you to them. In short, anything that you feel, I can opt to feel at will, and anything that I feel, you can opt to feel in return. You were simply feeling how I feel physically." Leah explained. 

"Whoa, how are you standing Leah? This is mind blowing" 

"You can turn it off, just stop thinking about me" Leah explained. 

"Nah, I'm good" Sarah said standing on shaky less. Leah grabbed her hand and the two stood side by side, hands held, souls and butt plugs blinded together 

"Gay" commented Dot.


End file.
